


Uninstall

by NerwenNoir



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Reylo - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:27:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6645025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerwenNoir/pseuds/NerwenNoir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma batalha ocorria entre a primeira ordem e a resistência, quando um sentimento muda o rumo de tudo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Uninstall

**Author's Note:**

> Alguns dos personagens encontrados nesta história e/ou universo não me pertencem, mas são de propriedade intelectual de seus respectivos autores. Os eventuais personagens originais desta história são de minha propriedade intelectual. História sem fins lucrativos criada de fã e para fã sem comprometer a obra original.

Era mais uma batalha entre a vil primeira ordem e a heroica resistência, a batalha se estendeu através do anoitecer na base rebelde. Estava na hora de Kylo Ren entrar em combate e por um termino nessa contenda, o caos predominava onde ele se encontrava. Enquanto ele se aproximava cada vez mais da base rebelde, o rastro de morte atrás dele crescia exponencialmente até que sentiu um forte pulsar na força, o jovem mestre dos Cavaleiros de Ren seguiu tal presença com a expectativa de encontrar a mulher que um dia chamara de mãe.   
A força lhe guiou através de uma floresta relativamente densa com varias bifurcações nas trilhas que ali havia, sentia leves presenças ao seu redor, ao longe podia ouvir o som de blasters e explosões se misturando com sons de animais dessa floresta. Após certo tempo a pulsante assinatura na força cada vez ficava mais forte e marcava a curiosidade no jovem usuário do lado sombrio.  
A floresta se abriu em uma grande clareira onde havia um lago que refletia a luz das duas luas cheias do planeta no qual ele se encontrava, na margem do lago havia um pequeno píer que terminava em um pequeno coreto. Ao se aproximar do píer distingue uma silhueta feminina que aos poucos sentiu que não era a mulher que o gerara.  
Empunhando o seu sabre, ele chegou perto da mulher que ali estava em pé a sua frente. Kylo Ren ver tal mulher se levantar e percebe que em sua mão direita há um sabre de luz. Ele se indaga porque a força o atrairia a tal pessoa, a mulher se vira e fala em voz calma:  
\- Nos encontramos de novo em uma floresta Kylo Ren. Proferiu a jovem mulher a sua frente.  
\- Seu treinamento refinou seu uso da força, Sucateira. Ele se expressou com uma serenidade que transpassou a voz robótica de sua mascara.  
\- Sempre serei uma sucateira aos seus olhos mesmo após todos nossos enfrentamentos nesses últimos anos, não é? Você não precisa dessa mascara enquanto estivermos a sós. Acrescentou a jovem madura que se tornara uma Jedi, Kylo retira sua mascara que cai ao chão de madeira do coreto e permaneceu em silencio observado ela á luz dupla do luar.  
\- Após todos esses anos vivendo em Jakku, te reencontrando em meio aquele ataque à Takodana e em seguida ver você matar seu pai naquela base bélica, ainda vejo em você a mesma luz de quando eu era apenas uma criança sob a tutela de seu tio. Disse Rey encarando o homem que um dia se chamou Ben Solo.  
\- Então descobriu sobre seu passado frustrada na tentativa de recriar uma nova Academia Jedi de Luke Skywalker? Havia uma frieza comedida na voz de Kylo Ren.  
\- Sim e desfiz o bloqueio mental que você pôs em minha mente após não consegui por fim a minha existência naquele dia fatídico. Não quero lutar com você, Ben. Sua mãe e seu tio sentem saudades de você, eles te amam mesmo depois de tudo que você fez. Não fique preso nas teias de mentiras de Snoke, você é apenas um peão no tabuleiro dele assim como Darth Vader era nas mãos de Palpatine. Entre na minha mente e saberá que o que eu falo não é mentira. A calmaria que ainda existia entre os usuários da força foi perturbada após esse diálogo.  
Nesse momento ambos cruzaram seus sabres em movimentos intrínsecos, a intensidade de tal embate era quase palpável. A natureza pacifica de Rey aos poucos ia se tornando agressiva mesmo depois de tanto tempo a tentação do lado negro era presente e piorou lutando novamente como sobrinho de seu mestre. A luta se intensificava com a entrega deste “Sith” e Jedi.  
A Jedi começou a ficar na defensiva, pois durante a luta, ignorou toda a tentação da escuridão em sua alma, Kylo ataca com força Rey que desvia e se afasta olhando nos olhos do homem a sua frente. Ela se ajoelha, coloca seu sabre em seu cinto e fecha os olhos como estivesse meditando. Kylo Ren aproveita tal “brecha” e investe contra ela. No ultimo instante Rey se desvia, desarma ele e o abraça com ternura.  
-Por favor, Ben. Não nos dê o mesmo destino que seus avós. Desde que acordei naquela cela com você me observando, eu senti algo que sabia o quê era e esse sentimento ficava mais evidente em mim a cada embate que tivemos. Eu era tão jovem quando estávamos sob o treinamento do Mestre Luke, não sabia reconhecer o que eu sentia por você, só vim entender o que eu sentia quando desfiz o bloqueio que você deixou em minha mente antes de me deixar naquele planeta hostil e desde então vinha ignorando ele, não aguentava mais viver assim sentindo a incerteza dos meus sentimentos, sabendo que você sentia algo por mim e o reprimia, saia dessa escuridão que lhe rodeia, permita que eu seja sua luz. Eu te amo, Ben. Implorava Rey enquanto seu abraço se tornava mais apertado.  
O interior de Kylo Ren estava dividido entre tudo o que ele era e um futuro possível com Rey, sua luz era embriagante e lhe fazia sentir que poderia ser feliz e se redimir de todos os seus crimes, ele não merecia tudo o que Rey poderia oferecer a ele. Após tantos anos o amor que ele sentia por aquela garotinha que era a única que lhe trazia alegria com seu sorriso inocente e a culpa por gostar de uma criança quando era bem mais velho que a mesma. Como ele escaparia do poder do Líder Supremo Snoke e ser aceito na resistência? Enquanto ele estava perdido em pensamentos, Rey o segurava enquanto aos poucos iam caindo na areia da margem do lago sem desfazer o abraço.  
Sentindo a indecisão de seu primeiro e único amor, eis que ela toma coragem, segura o rosto de Ben em suas mãos e o beija ternamente. Kylo se surpreende com o beijo da menina que virou a mulher amada há muito escondido dentro do seu amago e retribui o beijo com uma ternura que não sabia que tinha. Ele interrompe o beijo e diz:  
\- Eu te amo, luz da minha vida! Por você abandonarei o lado negro e enfrentarei as consequências dos meus crimes. Com lagrimas nos olhos, Rey abraça fortemente seu amor.  
\- A força me mostrou seu sentimento há muito tempo, Ben! Estarei ao seu lado sempre. Disse ela determinada.   
Quando de repente sons de explosões soam perto deles, eles trocam olhares e vão vencer mais uma batalha a favor da resistência.


End file.
